Das alte Europa
Der Ausdruck „'Das alte Europa'“ (englisch: Old Europe) ist das Wort des Jahres 2003. Er wurde am 22. Januar 2003 vom US-amerikanischen Verteidigungsminister Donald Rumsfeld auf einer Pressekonferenz des US-Verteidigungsministeriums verwendet. Viele Menschen verstanden den Ausdruck als abwertende Bezeichnung für jene europäischen Länder, die eine Teilnahme am Irak-Krieg von 2003 ablehnten und/oder sich kritisch dazu äußerten. Allerdings ist es auch denkbar, dass Rumsfeld nur eine zeitliche Unterscheidung machen wollte zwischen den europäischen Verbündeten der USA in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten und den europäischen Verbündeten der USA heute. Nach dieser Interpretation wären z.B. Deutschland und Frankreich sowohl Teil des alten als auch des neuen Europas, während z.B. Polen nur Teil des neuen Europas wäre, da es Truppen zur Unterstützung der USA in den Irak sandte. Wörtlich antwortete er auf den Kommentar des Reporters John Shovelan, dass bei den traditionellen europäischen Verbündeten der USA – Frankreich, Deutschland und Großbritannien – mehr als 70 % der Bevölkerung einem Irak-Krieg ablehnend gegenüberständen: :"You're thinking of Europe as Germany and France. I don't. I think that's old Europe." U.S. Department of State: Defense Department Update for Foreign Media. Donald Rumsfeld, Secretary of Defense; General Richard Myers, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Foreign Press Center Briefing. Washington, DC; 22. Januar 2003. http://fpc.state.gov/fpc/16799.htm ::("Sie denken bei Europa an Deutschland und Frankreich. Ich nicht. Ich denke, das ist das alte Europa.)" Kurz darauf bezeichnete er Deutschland und Frankreich (bzw. die Politik deren Regierungschefs) als „Problem“. Schließlich erwähnte er Anfang Februar 2003, dass Deutschland, Kuba und Libyen die einzigen Länder seien, die einen möglichen Irakkrieg unter allen Umständen kategorisch ablehnten (zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Behauptung sachlich korrekt). Dies wurde von vielen allerdings so verstanden, dass er Deutschland mit undemokratischen und menschenrechtsverletzenden Diktaturen auf eine Stufe stelle. In der deutschen Öffentlichkeit fand der Ausdruck altes Europa sogleich dankbare Aufnahme und einen breiten, mit ironischem Unterton versehenen Widerhall. In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten entwickelte sich das alte Europa zu einem geflügelten Wort, das teilweise auch mit Stolz und dem Hinweis auf eine vorgeblich moralisch integere Position gebraucht wird. Zudem dient es auch zur Unterscheidung der westeuropäischen Länder von den mittelosteuropäischen Ländern, die aus verschiedenen Erwägungen heraus den Kriegskurs der USA mehr oder weniger stark unterstützten. Kritiker sehen in dieser Haltung den Ausdruck einer gewissen Arroganz gegenüber den Staaten Ost- und Mittelosteuropas. Das alte Europa war bereits 150 Jahre zuvor Bestandteil eines Schimpfvokabulars. Das Kommunistische Manifest begann Karl Marx 1848 mit einem polemischen Rundumschlag auf das geistig und gesellschaftlich zurückgebliebene, reaktionäre Europa der Restauration: :Ein Gespenst geht um in Europa – das Gespenst des Kommunismus. Alle Mächte des alten Europa haben sich zu einer heiligen Hetzjagd gegen dies Gespenst verbündet, der Papst und der Zar, Metternich und Guizot, französische Radikale und deutsche Polizisten. Auch die amerikanische Autorin Djuna Barnes schreibt in Ihrem 1936 erschienenen Roman Nightwood (deutsch: Nachtgewächs, 1959): :Seine Verlegenheit nahm die Form einer fixen Idee an; er nannte sie das alte Europa: Es handelte sich um Aristokratie, Adel, um Herrscherhäuser. Sprach er von Titeln, so schaltete er Pausen ein: eine vor, eine nach dem Namen. Er wusste, dass Weitschweifigkeit sein einziger Kontakt war, und er bediente sich ihrer mit langem Atem und detaillierter Sachkenntnis. Mit dem wütenden Eifer des Fanatikers hetzte er den eigenen Mangel an Ebenbürtigkeit zu Tode, indem er die Gebeine längst vergessener Kaiserhöfe wieder zusammensetzte - bekanntlich können nur jene, deren man sich lang erinnert, Anspruch auf lange Vergessenheit erheben - ... Einzelnachweise Weblinks * "Altes Europa" - Wort des Jahres 2003 (Sbznet.de) * William Pfaff, "Old Europe" and Bush's America ("The International Herald Tribune", 31. März 2003) Kategorie:Wort des Jahres Kategorie:2003